1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a switch device for use in a simple-structured phonograph, and more particularly to a switch mechanism for a simple-structured phonograph wherein all the contact members in the switch mechanism are assembled in a lot to minimize the electrical loss at every switch operation.
2. Prior Art
In the commercially marketed simple phonographs of the type in which the turntable is automatically stopped when the pickup bracket reaches the end of the recording or playback stroke, or when the opening and closing flap of the casing is opened, there is provided a switch device comprising an operating mechanism for disconnecting the power from the motor by the pickup bracket and a mechanism for connecting the power to the motor with closure of said flap of the casing. Such switch device, therefore, has two separate contact assemblies. Thus, the prior art assemblies are complicated in structure. Furthermore, they suffer great electrical losses, resulting in adverse effects to the revolving performance of the motor. Also, these types of simple phonographs are usually used as sound-producing devices for talking or sounding toys. However, in such applications the phonograph must have sufficient strength to withstand rough handling by children, and it is, also, highly desirable that such devices be manufactured at low cost. However, the moveable contact elements provided in the electrical circuit for such prior art devices are very delicate structurally and, hence, are vulnerable to easy breakdown. It is, therefore, very desirable to minimize the number of such contact elements necessitated in the device. It would, also, be advantageous if such contact elements could be assembled all together, at one location, thereby simplifying the manufacturing process of the device, as well as significantly reducing the cost of manufacture.
The present invention provides a solution to such problems in said type of the conventional simple phonographs.